When Blue Clashed With Blue
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: What if Ranma and Usagi meet? What if they meet at two in morning? What if both decided to start life over? Read and find out. I like this a lot, so be kind.
1. Prologue

"When Blue Clashed With Blue"   
Lady Rinehart  
  
I'm starting a new story. No one seemed to interested it my last, 'What would happen' so I've started this one. Don't worry though, I'll finish the others also.  
  
Ranma 1/2, SM Crossover, so be warned.  
  
Summary: What if Ranma and Usagi meet? What if they meet at two in morning? What if both decided to start life over? Read and find out. I like this a lot, so be kind.  
  
************************************************  
  
A lone pig-tailed boy walked the streets of Juuban. 'Stupid Pop.' He thought angrily. Stupid Akane. Stupid promise.' He kicked a rock along the road. 'Why is it always MY fault.' He thought back to last week.  
  
Ranma stopped and sighed. He would need a place to stay tonight. He looked around and saw many houses. 'I wonder if someone would take in a stranger...'  
  
He continued to walk, until he was in front of a bench. 'Maybe I should just stay here.' He sat down and was preparing to sleep went a cool breeze swept by. 'Oh...It's going to be cold tonight. Just great.' He stood and began walking away when something caught his eye.  
  
He steeped up to the phone booth and looked down. There, in a heap of blue and gold, slept a girl. He opened the door slowly and reached for the girl. She stirred slightly when the cool air hit her. Her eyes opened.  
  
Blue clashed with blue. Large, beautiful blue eyes. Long, dark eyelashes. Silky, golden hair. Large pouty lips. This is what greeted Ranma's gaze. He gulped. She backed up.  
  
"Uh…who are you?" She asked. A soft, sweet voice greeted Ranma and brought him back from dreamland. 'God, she beautiful. Way cuter than Akane....'  
  
"I'm Ranma." He said. He purposely left of the Saotome part. 'I'm not apart of that family anymore.' "What are you doing out here? Its, like, two in the mornin'."   
  
"It is?" She asked gently. She began to stand and Ranma held out a hand. She smiled and graciously took it.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, I'm Usagi." Again no last name was used. 'I'm leaving that life behind.' "What are YOU doing out here this late?"  
  
Ranma looked away and downcast. "Have you ever just wanted to run away? Just leave all responsibility behind?"  
  
"To just screw Destiny and everything that's planned for you? To shout NO at the top of your lungs?" She finished. Ranma gazed at her.  
  
"Yeah..." They both said at the same time. They stood in silence, just staring at each other. Usagi was the one to break the silence.  
  
"You do? Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going away. Far away from here and Japan." Ranma answered, making his mind up.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Usagi asked. Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"But, why? We don't even know each other. We're strangers!"  
  
"So!" Usagi answered back. "In the past five minutes it seems I found a friend who has more in common with me than the ones I've had for years!" She took his hand. "I won't be a burden. Please? Two is better than one."  
  
"I don't know..." Ranma replied, while placing his other hand on his forehead. "You're a girl and all..."  
  
"So?!" Usagi insisted again. "I'm a girl, big deal. I could help you. We could start over. Don't you want that?"  
  
"Well, yes. I want a new life." 'Away from fiancés and honor-less fathers.' Ranma thought.  
  
"Well, what better way to start over than with a friend?" She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm not too bright and I'm really clumsy, but I promise to always be there for you. It's all I can offer."   
  
Ranma looked at her again. Looking her down, he saw small feet incase in back shoes. White socks, and really long legs. Ranma gulped. 'Yep. She even out does Shampoo.' A blue pleated skirt. Womanly hips. A very tiny waist. A white blouse with a low neckline. Ranma gulped again. 'Wow. She really is gorgeous.' Past a creamy neck. On to pouty lips. Past a button nose. And locked with two Beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Okay." He replied. She smiled brightly. Locking eyes with him she raised their interlocking hands.  
  
"I'm your friend and you're mine." She whispered.  
  
"To escape." He said softly.  
  
"To be free." She replied.  
  
"To survive..." He started.  
  
"Together." She finished.  
  
Now, two figures walk the streets of Juuban. Both minds set on leaving. With hands interlocked, neither knows of the bond they just created. And neither knows what strange places they may see. Both one thing is certain.  
  
When blue clashed with blue, a new adventure began. And they were going to take the world one, together.  
  
************************************************  
I hoped you like it. Should I make this a multi-parter or keep it the way it is? I'm not sure if Ranma and Usagi should end up together. Also, if anyone has some ideas on why Usagi and Ranma would want to leave, let me know.  
  
Lady Rinehart  



	2. Usagi's Story

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" - Usagi's Story  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This takes place after SM has defeated Galaxia. In the Ranma world, its right before Saffron came.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So, how'd ya get those tickets?" Ranma asked. Usagi held up two boat tickets and smiled. She handed both to the man at the top of the flank and stepped onto the ship.  
  
"Easy. I asked." She said simply. Another man handed her two keys and a small booklet.  
  
"You just asked and someone gave you tickets to a ship to America?" Ranma asked. "Ya right."  
  
"Don't believe me." Usagi said. She hated it when people didn't believe her. "But the lady was nice and said that they would help."  
  
"What lady?" They were walking down a hall now and had stopped in front of a room.  
  
"I don't know. She was in the shadows too much. I did see her eyes though. They were gray." Usagi replied, while placing the key in the keyhole and turning. "Here we are."  
  
"Where here?"  
  
"Our room." She looked around. It was small. It had one bed, a table, a small freezer, and two lamps.  
  
"I ain't sharin' a bed with you, Odango Atama." Ranma replied. Usagi turned around if furry.  
  
"Don't, I repeat, don't call me that ever!" She yelled. For some reason, Ranma didn't think would have minded the name, but he guessed he was wrong.  
  
"Why?" He asked. He knew this must have to do with her past. And he knew that by the end of this trip both would know the other's secrets.  
  
"We gonna talk?" She asked.  
  
"Yep." They sat down on the bed and she looked at Ranma.  
  
"Do I start?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd better."  
  
"First, I want to tell you, I'm Sailor Moon." She said. Before he could do anything, she had transformed. "I was a super hero. I'm not anymore." If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ranma would have laughed.  
  
"Continue." He held his laugh in. The costume was so funny. 'Well,' he thought blushing, 'maybe not funny, but defiantly not for fighting.' He eyed the short skirt. He blushed more. Usagi blushed also and detransformed.  
  
"My friends and I use to battle evil monsters who appeared. They came from some place called the Nega-verse. At least that's the first place they came from…" Usagi told him about how Luna found her, and about how she discovered she was a princess of a dead kingdom, and how her life was planned for her.  
  
She also told him about the defeat of Beryl, the aliens, the Black Moon, Deathbusters, and Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"The reason I left wasn't because of the fighting, but because of my life in general. After the starlights left, I thought I'd have a normal life. Boy was I wrong. Random monsters began attacking at night. And then my parents began to fight. They fought over me.  
  
"I came home late at night. I had scars on my body. What parent wouldn't be concerned about that? Well, my parents took it out on themselves. Then my friends, the senshi, started to avoid me. I didn't know why at the time. It was strange. Makoto and Ami never ate lunch with me. Rei never talked with me. Minako never went shopping with me. And Mamoru, he left for America.  
  
"After all that, he left. After several weeks of this behavior my parents confronted me about my whereabouts. They cornered me right when a youma began attacking. I had to go. My father gave me an option, leave or stay. I left. When I came back, neither would let me in, nor let me explain. They just didn't listen.  
  
"I went to Rei's first. All my friends were there. I asked them if I could stay there a while. They said no. It was strange. I asked them why, why had they been avoiding me. I'll never forget that day…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I ran up the temple stairs. I rushed into Rei's room to find Minako, Ami, and Makoto there. 'Why didn't they invite me?'  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My parents locked me out." I replied. "Could I stay here guys?" I began to sit down.  
  
"No." I froze. Rei sounded serious.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "And why have you guys been avoiding me lately?"  
  
"Because we're afraid." Minako answered. "You're different now."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You energy is wrong." Makoto said. "You don't want to be the Moon Princess, do you?"  
  
"No, not really, but I don't understand…"  
  
"I had a premonition." Rei stated. "In the future, you'll desert us. You'll give up and we'll die."  
  
"What? I'd never…" Ami jumped up.  
  
"Yes you would! You a coward some times! I saw my mother die because of you!" She shouted.  
  
"Mamoru left because he said he found a girl who could be the real princess." Minako said. Usagi turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't think you're the really Moon Princess. Mamoru says he couldn't feel anything for you." Rei added.  
  
"But…no!" Usagi shouted. "That's a lie!"  
  
"Wrong. I don't lie." Rei pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to Usagi. Usagi clumsily caught it.  
  
Dear Rei and others,  
I found someone who could be the princess. I've long given up on the hope that Usagi could be her. She's nothing like her. I fell nothing for her, and I never have. This other girl… She's got something. She acts like a princess and I'm beginning to detect a power within her. I've already confirmed that she must love me, for we already slept together. I think it might be best if you stay away from Usagi for awhile. She may not be the princess, meaning she might be a decoy. Who knows what she might do if she found his out? I'll keep in touch.  
Mamoru  
  
Usagi looked up. 'He had no faith in me? None of them do!' She balled the paper up and yelled.  
  
"I am the Princess!" She shouted.  
  
"How could you be?!" Rei shouted back. "You're energy is wrong! In my vision, you get us killed because you can't access the power to the moon."  
  
"It can't be!" Usagi shouted. "I won't believe it! Where's Luna!"  
  
"Luna's gone!" Minako put in. "She left to help Mamoru yesterday. So glad you finally noticed she was gone!"  
  
"I don't know--"  
  
"You're to dumb to notice anything!" Ami said. "I'm tired of explaining everything to you!"  
  
"We want you gone." Rei said, softly. Usagi blinked.  
  
"You can't--" Rei's hand connected with Usagi's face.  
  
"Leave." She said.  
  
"But--" Makoto's fist landed in her stomach. Usagi stumbled back.  
  
"We have no need for an imposter." Rei said. She pushed Usagi the rest of the way out the door. "Go." She closed the door behind her. Usagi could only stare at the closed door as she cried.  
  
*End*  
  
"But that wasn't the day you found me. No, it was a month after. I stayed at my friend, Naru's. I saw the girls after school." Ranma by now had wrapped his arm around her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was walking home with out Naru today. She's stayed after to help a teacher with a project. On my way, I saw the girls. I was shocked to see Mamoru with them. And another girl.   
  
"Usagi!" Minako shouted. I stopped.  
  
"Usagi we've got to talk." Makoto said.  
  
"We were wrong." Rei added. "The girl we found was Kimi. She's another Senshi. Sailor Sharon."  
  
"Usako. Can you ever forgive me?" The girl frowned at me. I stared at Mamoru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you. You're my Princess. It took me some time to realize this, but I did." He answered, taking my hand. I notice Kimi getting a little mad.  
  
"We mad a terrible mistake." Ami said. "You're energy pattern was changing for the future."  
  
"How'd you find that out?" I asked.  
  
"Luna. She confirmed it when she was in the states. When she awakened Sharon, she saw something. Sharon's ability is to sense energy patterns and why they change. She saw all of our, including yours." Rei said.  
  
"Can you ever forgive us?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Usako, for me?" Mamoru pleaded.  
  
"Okay." I stated shakily. The senshi and Mamoru went home happy. I didn't go home. I walked for some hours, and found myself in a phone booth. I began to cry.  
  
'Its all a lie. They aren't my friends.' I thought. 'I wish I could leave… I wish this wasn't my destiny. I hate it that my life is planned before I even begin it.'  
  
*End*  
  
"I fell asleep soon after that. And then I met you." Usagi smiled for the first time that night. "I'm glad I came with you." She said.  
  
"I'm glad you came too." Ranma whispered. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late. I'll tell you my story tomorrow, okay Usa?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled. She was sleepy.  
  
"Maybe we can both fit on this bed. I promise I ain't no pervert." Ranma said. He opened a small closet to find some clothes. He picked out a tank top and some shorts for himself and some PJs for Usagi. There was no bathroom, so both had to change in the room.  
  
When they were done, both were blushing. Ranma sat down and pushed himself against the wall. Usagi lay down next to him. Both blushed even more when they found so little more they were touching. Usagi turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up.  
  
Neither went to sleep for a *long* time.  
  
************************************************  
Usagi's past is reveled. I hope you liked how I put it.  
Lady Rinehart  



	3. Ranma's Story

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" - Ranma's Story  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This takes place after SM has defeated Galaxia. In the Ranma world, its right before Saffron came. Also, the Ranma cast is very out of character in this.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma began to struggle in his sleep. Suddenly he awoke. He looked around, not knowing where he was. Then everything came back to him. Usagi, the ship, her story…  
  
'How could someone betray Usagi?' He thought. 'She's so pure and sweet.' He tried to get off the bed without waking the sleeping blond. She yawned and sat up.  
  
"Morin'." He said. He finished getting off the bed and stretched. "What are we going to do about food?"  
  
"The ship serves it. Also, the bathroom's down the hall." Usagi replied.  
  
"How do ya know that?" He asked. He began to open the small closet.  
  
"I went last night. Hey! Clothes!" She ran to where Ranma was. Inside were boys and girls clothes.  
  
"Alright!" Ranma said. That meant they didn't have to spend the small amount of money that had together. He was pulling a jacket out when Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you left?" She asked softly. Ranma gulped. Though his past was bad, it was no where near as traumatizing as Usagi's. They sat back on the bed.  
  
"Okay, well I guess it all started when I was just a little boy. My Pop took me on this training trip. To become a better martial artist, ya know?" At her nod he continued. "Well, while we were in China, my pop took me to the cured training grounds of Jusenkyo."  
  
"What's so bad about training?" Usagi asked. Ranma cringed.  
  
"Before I tell you anymore, promise not to get freaked, okay?"  
  
"Alright." She answered.  
  
"This place has many springs throughout the training ground. The problem is, if you fall in one, you become whatever person drowned there."  
  
"What?!" Usagi yelled. Then remembering her promise, asked quietly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It changes people. Like my Pop, he becomes a panda. And there's Shampoo; she turns into a cat. Mousse, who becomes a duck, and Ryoga, who becomes a pig."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I become a girl." He waited for the laugh, or a mallet, but nothing came. He looked up.  
  
"That's horrible! You father made you go to this awful place?" She almost screamed. 'That's so sad. To be a boy trapped in a girls body… Wait!' "But you're not a girl."  
  
"I know. When I'm splashed with cold water, I become a girl. When I'm splashed with hot water, I become a guy. You can see my problem. On top of that, my father engaged me…" (I thought I'd leave out the part we all know)  
  
"…And so, I had a lot of fiancées. My life just was going down hill. Then Shampoo got taken by this Ghost cat. I saved her. From then she had been even more eager to make me her husband. And Akane has been malleting me more often. I didn't understand…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You PERVERT!!!!" And again I was set flying. I landed not too far away from the Tendo dojo. I stood up, and began walking back. Little did I know that my father had plans for me.  
  
*End*  
  
"I don't know when he planned all this, but he went just too far…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I stepped into the dojo, only to have many hands grab me. I was yanked around until I saw my attackers. Mr. Tendo, Pop, and Happosai were there. I struggled to get free, but they over powered me.  
  
"Now, my boy." Mr. Tendo started. "We're here to have a little chat."  
  
"Yes, boy. Now is time to talk." My Pop said.  
  
"I've been waiting patiently for an heir to Th Anything Goes School of Material Arts for a very long time." Happosai put in. "I want one now."  
  
"What'a ya talkin' about?" I yelled. I hadn't until then noticed Pop had tied me to a chair.  
  
"We plan to wed you to Akane now." Pop supplied an answer.  
  
"Yeah, well what about Akane?" I asked. I began to struggle against the ropes.  
  
"Easy enough to take care of." Happosai answered. The door to the side opened and in walked Akane. "She's doing this of her own free will." I noticed a necklace around her neck.  
  
"What that!?" I asked. Happosai looked very pleased.  
  
"That, my boy, is a Kamanade Necklace. It makes the person's dreams come true."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"That doesn't matter, boy." Pop said. "All that matters is Akane has agreed to marry you, and with that necklace her dream of marrying you."  
  
"You see, Akane has many dreams, so I had to improve a few. Its easy, the dream was there, it was just deep. I brought it up, 'enhanced' it a little. I'll do the same to you." Happosai said. He looked extremely pleased now. "The best part was, Akane agreed to this before I even put the necklace on!" Akane smiled.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I had a small portion of the rope all most undone, and fortunately no one else noticed.  
  
"To gloat." Pop said.  
  
"This is a very good plan out powerful master came up with." Mr. Tendo added, taking a chance to suck-up to Happosai.  
  
"Well, I ain't gonna do it!" I yelled.  
  
"Ranma! Please, I love you!" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Well, I don't return the feelings." And for the first time, knew that this was true. I cared for Akane greatly, but more as a sister. She wasn't even cute!  
  
The rope holding me snapped and I jumped. Sending a small ki blast to the wall, a cloud of smoke covered my escape. I ran by rooftop to the city. I looked back only once, and no one had succeeded in following me.  
  
*End*  
  
"Oh Ranma." Usagi said, leaning forward.  
  
"They just took it a step too far. Forcing me into a marriage was bad enough, but actually FORCING me to get married…" He trailed off. "I went to Ukyo's that night. I thought that her being a long time friend, she would help. All she did was try to seduce me. What's worse is she said she was finally beating Akane. I realized I was nothing but a prize."  
  
"Ranma, it not your fault." Usagi tried to assured the pig-tailed material artist.  
  
"I know. But it still hurt." He looked down again. "Shampoo was a waste too. I didn't even go in her house, because I saw her cooking a dish a sprinkling who knows what and muttering thing like, 'He'll be mine,' and 'Airen will love Shampoo now'." A hand was on his shoulder.  
  
"And?" Usagi gently pushed.  
  
"And something broke inside me. I was a trophy. Not one of those girls loved me for me. Not even Akane. They treated me like something to be won." He looked up into Usagi's eyes. "I know this is nothing like your story, but…"  
  
"It might have been harder." Usagi said. "Family is something you hold dearly. I know you fell something deep to know your father and other family would betray you just to 'unite' the families for egotistical reasons." Usagi gave his shoulder a small squeeze.  
  
"Thanks for listening." Ranma mumbled. Usagi smiled brightly.  
  
"You listened for me. I hope we reach America soon. I hear California is beautiful this time of year." She smiled. "From now on, I'm going to be different."  
  
"So am I." Ranma said. He stood, pulling her up. "I not going to be pushed around."  
  
"And I'm not going to let people walk all over me."  
  
"Together, we're going to make it." Ranma smiled. Suddenly a large growl erupted from somewhere in the room. Both Ranma and Usagi blushed.  
  
"But first," Usagi started. "Lets go get something to eat."   
  
************************************************  
  
From the time gates, Sailor Pluto watched the teenagers race down a narrow hall to the dining area. Turning around she greeted her companion.  
  
"Hello, your majesty." Pluto said, bowing slightly. An almost transparent Queen stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"They are alright?" The royalty asked.  
  
"Yes. But why are you bring this boy into this?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Just keeping a promise, Pluto." The queen smiled. "You will keep me posted, correct Pluto?"  
  
"Of course, majesty." She turned back to the gates. "I think they'll like America, ne?"  
  
"I hope so." The queen took one more glance and closed her gray eyes, disappearing.  
  
"I hope so too." Pluto whispered. "I hope so too.  
  
************************************************  
Well, the long a waited for 'Ranma's story'. I hope some people liked it. I know in the real show, Ranma's family and friends would never do that to him, but I needed something to push him. I hope all die-hard Ranma fans will not flame me too much.  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	4. The Begunnings

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Beginning  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Okay, I've decided to introduce the bad guys.  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Far out in deep space, a conference of sorts was taking place. Men and woman stood in many legions around a table. At this table sat six people, four men and two women. A large screen prompter was secured and the front of the table. These men and women seated were facing this screen, so many of the other occupants could not view facial features. The man closest to the screen turned.  
  
"Harn, update." A small man stepped from the crowd. He was grasping a small, rectangular controller.  
  
"Well, sir, We've been able to, uh, fix the Lasee." He stepped closer to the man. "The, uh, controller is, uh, here, sir."  
  
"Very good, Harn. Bring it here." As Harn stepped forward, the woman farthest from the screen turned and pulled the small remote from his hands. Harn jumped back slightly. Both the man and woman turned back, as the controller was slid across the table.  
  
"Ah yes." The man at the head once again spoke. He picked the small device up. Glancing it over once, he pressed a small green button near the top. The screen came to like.  
  
Another figure appeared on the screen, this one of a child. The child smiled.  
  
"About time, Dilyn." The child's voice was not that of a child. His was of a man, seeming to be around twenty. The child sat back. "I have been informed you have reached Sector 452, plant objective 3. Is this correct?"  
  
"Sir." The woman from before said. "We are on the outskirts of the Sector. We are closely monitoring the plant."  
  
"Good. I have something for you to do." Two small cards appeared in front of the screen. The first man, Dilyn, picked them up.  
  
"These are two power sources I want checked on. They seem to be connected to my past problem. I can be assured that this will be looked in on?" The child asked.  
  
"Of course, sir." The man said. "In what way do you wish for us to obtain this information?"  
  
"Any means necessary." The child said. "Report when done." The screen went blank. The man at the head turned again. He pushed the cards towards the man on his left.  
  
"Devin, I you to attack these people. If they have any power, they will show on our readings." H smiled slightly. "Now."  
  
"Of course." The man stood. He glanced down at the cards. Two pictures were on each.  
  
These pictures were of Ranma and Usagi.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ranma and Usagi were eating some food in their cabin when a voice was heard over head.  
  
"We will be docking in Los Angeles in less than thirty minutes. Please make sure you get all belongings and valuables together. Thank you."  
  
"So, I guess we'd better get ready." Usagi said standing.   
"We're going to need to get some bags for these clothes."  
  
"Ya know, I don't normally wear this kind of stuff." Ranma said, indicating to the shirt and large jacket he was wearing.  
  
"What do you normally wear?" Usagi asked. "Or do you normally go around naked?"  
  
"No." Ranma said, blushing slightly. 'Why am I blushing?' "I like wearing Chinese style clothes."  
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway--Hey!" Usagi said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact she was half buried in the closet. She came out holding two duffel bags. One dark green and the other was tan. "Bags!"  
  
"Great." Ranma said. He took the tan one. "We *should* take the clothes, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whoever gave me the tickets must have left the clothes here for us." She smiled. "I think someone's looking out for me."  
  
"Maybe. Well let's get packing." He started to fold some of the clothes from the closet. Usagi did the same. When both were done, the bags were almost completely filled.  
  
"Let's bring some food too, okay?" Ranma said, indicating to the large amount of food still sitting on their bed. He packed them into their containers and placed half in his bag and the other half in Usagi.  
  
"Attention passengers. We are now docking. Please make sure you have all belongings ready for departure. Also, remember to pass through the rec. room to drop off all keys. You don't get off without the key." A woman's voice was heard over head.  
  
"You got the key?" Ranma asked. He grabbed his bag.  
  
"Right here." Usagi answered, holding the small key up. She too picked up her bag, while placing the shoulder strap in the correct place. They walked out together.  
  
************************************************  
  
The pair walked into a hotel, right in the middle of town. A large, balding man sat at the front desk, while a tall skinny kid sat reading.  
  
"Excuse me." Usagi asked, stepping over a broken tile. Ranma mad a face. The Balding man looked up from his papers.  
  
"Yea, doll. Wha' can I do fo' ya?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, a room." She said politely. The man turned away to look at a small book.  
  
"Yea, okay. I gots ya just tha' thing." He stood. "Mac, get tha' lady's bag." He said to the boy on the floor. The boy stood and smiled at the two. He took Usagi's bag. Usagi smiled back at him.  
  
"What's the price?" Ranma asked. He didn't like the fact that this man was ignoring him. The man glanced at him.  
  
"How much ya gots?" The man asked.   
  
"Not much." Usagi answered.  
  
"Usual like, people pay thirty a night." He said. They were following him up some broken stairs. "But for ya, doll face, I'll cute tha' price in half."  
  
"Thank you very mush, sir." Usagi said beaming. Ranma almost growled. 'Why was this OLD man calling Usagi doll face?'  
  
"Here ya are." They had reached the end of the hall. The door was yellow and it looked like in wasn't supposed to be that color. "Pay when ya leave, kay, hon?" The man said.  
  
"Thank you." The skinny boy from before opened the door. Two small beds, a table, and a couple of lights was what greeted their eyes. A small door on the other side of the room indicated that there was a bathroom attached. The man was already out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Um." The boy from earlier said. Usagi turned to him. Ranma was trying to kill a bug that had just crawl across the floor. "It's still daylight out, so you'll probably be going into town, right?"  
  
"Probably." Usagi answered.  
  
"Well, when you come back remember to lock your door. Some of the people here aren't too friendly." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling. The boy blushed to the root of his red hair.  
  
"Well, we also have pool table down below. They're not great, but it all we've got." He stated.  
  
"We might go down there." Usagi said. In the background, Ranma had what seemed like a pan and was still chasing the bug. The boy smiled and left. Usagi shut the door. She watched Ranma for a minute, and then laughed.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?"  
  
"I ain't sleepin' in here with no bug." He answered. He smashed down, only to have created a hole in the floor.   
  
"Come on." Usagi said. She grabbed hold of Ranma's collar and began to drag him to the door. "Let's go out."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Yum!" Usagi said, taking another bite of her hamburger. It was her sixth one. Ranma was one his fifth. The waitress was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Will that be all?" She asked.  
  
"Could you bring us another order?" Ranma asked, after swallowing.  
  
"Sure, bud." She turned and left. Ranma grabbed the last hamburger on the table. Usagi grumbled.  
  
"So, where to next?" She asked. Ranma finished the hamburger in two bites.  
  
"Back to the hotel." He said. "This ton is too boring."  
  
Suddenly, a large bug like creature burst through the wall. It looked around and spotted Ranma and Usagi. "You." It pointed at them. The other occupants of the restaurant were running and screaming.  
  
"Well." Ranma said, getting into a fighting stance. "Maybe this will liven' thing up a bit."  
  
"Can you hold it off while a transform?" Usagi asked. She really wanted to run but knew she had to take care of this thing!  
  
"Yea." The bug was already at them. Ranma ducked as its pincers came at him. "Go!"  
  
Usagi ran to the bathrooms where she quickly transformed. She came back to see Ranma dodging and punching. The bug looked to be hurt, but it kept going. She watched Ranma for a second, amazed, then ran to help.   
  
"Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!" She shouted, blasting the creature. As the bug turned to 'moondust' Sailor Moon ran over to Ranma. Ranma picked up a small card. It had two small 'M's printed across it. He shrugged and pocketed it.  
  
"Ranma, you were great!" She squealed. Ranma smiled. "Gosh, I wish I could fight. I can't do anything, really."   
  
"Says the girl who just blew up a monster." Ranma said sarcastically. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the people come back." They began to walk out, when Usagi ran back. She grabbed a bag.  
  
"Can't forget the burgers, can we?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Impressive." Devin said. He turned out of the alley and disappeared. He reappeared in the ship. He sat down at the table. The other turned to him.  
  
"Report." Dilyn, the headman, said. The child was on the screen also.  
  
"The boy has great skill in the material arts. The girl, though, has a large power level. The took out my employee fairly easily."  
  
"Good." The child said. "I want these kids monitored. Keep sending the attacks on a regular schedule." The screen went blank.  
  
The headman turned toward his companions. "You heard him. Watch them." Three guards bowed and disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sailor Pluto watched Ranma and Usagi head back to the hotel. She still didn't understand what the queen wanted. All she knew was that Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. Even if that had only been a possibility, she had hoped it would come.  
  
But now, there was no such possibility. The new future was foggy and unclear. This was strange. There could only be one reason why. She gasped.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
************************************************  
  
Hello! Like my baddies so far? I do. Okay, I really want some people to review. I barely got a hand full of reviews last time. I know it takes sometime to get these out, but they will come. Thanks for reading.  
Lady Rinehart  



	5. Uh, Hi?

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" Uh, Hi?  
Lady Rinehart  
  
I'm adding a small twist to the plot. I promise to have the next out soon. I hope you like the guest appearances.  
  
************************************************  
  
Usagi and Ranma were walking away from the hotel they had stayed the night. They were discussing what they were going to do next. Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
"What next?" She asked. She was currently eating an apple hungrily.  
  
"Maybe we should travel 'till we find a good 'nough place for us." Ranma said in between bites. He was also eating an apple.  
  
"Fine by me." Usagi said. "But I'm not to good with traveling. What are we going to about money?"  
  
"We walk."  
  
"WALK?!" Usagi screeched, her apple being propelled into the sky and she jumped. "Are you crazy?! America is huge!"  
  
"So." Ranma said simply. "From now on, we're training. Didn't you want to learn to fight better?"  
  
"Yes, but…WALKING!?" Usagi answered.  
  
"Yes walking. It won't be that bad." And Ranma began to walk faster.  
  
************************************************  
  
"That bad, he says." Usagi mumbled. They had covered a lot of ground in a single day. They had walked all day, with complaining from Usagi of course, and were near the state line of California. (I don't think its possible, but it my story)  
  
"Can we rest now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Gosh, your lazy." Ranma said, not knowing he'd hurt her. Usagi felt tears coming to the surface. Ranma looked confused.  
  
"I am not!" Usagi said forcefully. "Lets keep going then. I'll prove I'm not!" And to emphasize her point, she walked in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma stood there dazed for a moment, before rushing ahead. He walked next to the pissed blond for a minute, collecting his thoughts. 'Why is she mad? Why did she almost cry? Akane never cried.' His mind argued back. 'She's not Akane.' He looked at Usagi. 'They're really different.'  
  
Usagi was breathing heavily, not from the walking, but from her anger. She thought that of all people Ranma wouldn't make fun of her. 'I'll prove him wrong. I'll prove them all wrong.' She huffed and speeds up.  
  
Ranma watched her. Her blue eyes, normally calm and carefree, were now darker and had a glint of determination in them. He saw the small traces of tears that she had held back earlier. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He needed to do something about this.  
  
"Usagi?" He questioned quietly. Usagi continued to walk and ignored him. "Usagi?" Again, no comment was uttered from the blonde. Ranma stopped and grabbed Usagi. "Gi-chan?" He asked.  
  
Usagi stopped at the unfamiliar nickname. She'd been called many thing by all types of people, but never Gi-chan. She then blushed as she thought about the 'chan' part.  
  
"Ranma?" She noticed that he too was blushing.  
  
'Why'd I go an' say somthin' like that?' Ranma wonder furiously. 'I've only known her for a week. I can't call her that!'  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to know why you almost cried before?" He asked. "I've insulted girls a lot worse than that, and they've never cried."  
  
"I didn't cry!" Usagi said forcefully. She calmed a little. "I just got a little mad. Everyone back home use to insult me with words such as lazy and stupid and so on. I just thought that you'd…" She blushed.  
  
'What a stupid thing to think!' She scolded herself. 'He doesn't know you that well yet. Of course he wouldn't know.'  
  
"That'd I'd what?" Ranma persisted.  
  
"That you'd understand." She said softly. She lowered her head, embarrassed. Ranma looked puzzled for a moment, then brightened.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't know, but I understand now. I won't ever call her lazy again, okay?" He said. Usagi looked up.  
  
"Really?" She asked, smiling brightly. Her eyes light up and a sparkle had made its home in her eyes.  
  
"Sure." Ranma said, blushing. He'd never apologized like that before. And he'd never had a girl smile at him like that. He blushed more. 'She sure is cute…'  
  
"Okay!" Usagi said happily. "So I guess it's alright for you to call me Gi-chan if you want." She said turning back around. Ranma's blush deepened. 'I've never blushed so much…'  
  
"Uh, okay…" He mumbled.  
  
"Lets go, Ran-chan!" He blushed more. 'Why am I blushing!?' He thought. 'Ukyo use to call me this all the time and I never blushed.'  
  
"Uh, Gi-chan, lets camp here tonight." He looked around. It was as good a place as any. She smiled and put her bag to the ground. Then she thought.  
  
"We don't have sleeping bags yet." She said. Ranma looked around.  
  
"There's a cave entrance over there, lets stay there, okay?" Ranma replied. Usagi nodded and picked her bag up. She grabbed Ranma's hand, causing both to blush ever so slightly, and paced over to the cave.  
  
As they neared the entrance, Ranma and Usagi felt a kill run up their spin. Magic was in the air. Ranma stepped inside the cave only to pitch forward suddenly. He brought Usagi with him. Instead of hitting a rocky ground, they went through it.  
  
And were gone an instance later.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Where is she?!" Luna yelled. The girls were gathered at the temple that day. The outers were there also, along with Mamoru and Kimi. Luna had just returned from the states that day.  
  
"We don't know." Rei said, sweeping the stairs. Luna looked at the other inners, and none seemed too worried, except Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, what happened?" Makoto almost broke down.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She practically yelled. "I shouldn't have! I know I shouldn't. I went too far." She began to cry. Luna looked shocked and confused, as did the outers.  
  
"Shouldn't have what?" Haruka asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Punched her." Makoto whisper. Rei, Minako, and Ami looked mad. Mamoru looked miffed.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami almost yelled. "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?" Michiru asked this time.  
  
"They…they told me Usagi was an imposter." Makoto said. Rei looked as if she was going to rush Makoto, but Haruka stepped in her way. "Remember Luna, when you went to the states to check on Mamoru?" Luna nodded.  
  
"Well, we told Usagi off! We told her we didn't rust her and that she was an imposter!" She was crying harder now.  
  
"You fools!" Haruka yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"She can't be our princess!" Minako said, jumping forward. "I made a better one that she did. I was a decoy, though. Maybe she is too."  
  
"Her energy pattern was off. We were having dreams. Mamoru said his feeling weren't right with her. I don't know what to think." Ami said.  
  
"She's stupid! I remember the Moon Kingdom. Serenity was smart and graceful and could fight! Usagi can do none of these. She doesn't deserve to be the princess. I refuse to protect her anymore--" It was Hotaru who quieted Rei.  
  
Hotaru slapped her. Hard. "How dare you!?" She said threateningly. She may only be nine, but she was smart. "Usagi was the princess. It's your own doubts and minds that created the idea that she was not."  
  
"How could you?" Luna asked. Makoto hadn't stopped crying.  
  
"It seemed right at the time." Ami said in her defense. "Every since Galaxia, Usagi's changed back to being her old self. Back to being dumb and clumsy."  
  
"You!" Haruka said, turning on Mamoru. "I'm not even going to lower myself to dealing with you right now."  
  
"I refuse to have this conversation." Luna said. She began to walk away. I'm going to find her." The outers followed silently. Makoto jumped up.  
  
"Luna, please!" She ran after them. "I'll help I want to. They convinced me to help earlier. I want to make it up to Usagi-chan. Please let me help."  
  
"I can't forgive you right now." Luna said. "But if you truly mean it, then come on." They walked away from the temple.  
  
************************************************  
In space…  
  
"Sir, they've fallen into a inter-dimensional portal." A man informed. He stood at the edge of the large groups of minions. Dilyn turned.  
  
"Watch them. Devin, go and find out what happens." Devin stood from his chair and bowed. As he did so, he disappeared. The child on the screen smiled.  
  
"You do good work, Dilyn. You have good control over your offices."  
  
"I try, your lordship." Dilyn replied, leaning back. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I want them back soon." The child answered. I don't want the gone to long."  
  
"Sire." Said a voice from the table. The child turned to a man near the end.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you go after these children?" He asked.  
  
"Why Jiro, I do so because I always terminate all loose ends. These 'children' happen to be those very loose ends."  
  
"Then why not just kill them and get it over with?" Jiro inquired, more persistent than before. The child smiled.  
  
"If I did that, who would I play with, huh?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Owe!" Ranma said as he landed in a heap. He granted as Usagi fell on him.  
  
"What happened!?" Usagi asked frantically. She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"Get off! You're to heavy!" Ranma said.  
  
"Am not!" She replied.  
  
"Well, maybe not heavy but the position we're end hurts!" He yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She tried to stand only to fall back again. Ranma grunted about pain, and Usagi began to apologize over and over. It was only after a cough and a laugh that they noticed that they were not alone. Both looked up.  
  
Standing in front of them were five men. One was tall with wild black hair going in every direction. He looked friendly. She one next to him looked like a carbon copy almost. Except he was shorter and had longer hair. He was smiling also.  
  
The short one looked rather amused, in a scolding kind of way. His hair also defied gravity, sticking straight up and ending in a point. Beside him was a semi-tall boy with short, cropped lavender hair. He looked like he was going to crackup at any moment. The last was tall and green. He looked angry, not shocked. And he coughed again.  
  
Ranma lay stomach down and his neck craned slightly to see the men. Usagi was now sitting up and straddling Ranma's lower back. She was leaned forward slightly, with both hand planted firmly on Ranma's head.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Usagi said weakly.  
  
And this was how Usagi and Ranma meet some of the most powerful beings left in the universe, the great Sayians.  
  
************************************************  
I decided to end it here. It was pretty long, ne? Anyway, I thought I'd add in some guys from the DBZ world. Don't worry, they won't stay there long. I promise you guys will get to see the Ranma crew next time.  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	6. The Good Bye

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The Good Bye To New Friends  
Lady Rinehart  
  
No need for a summary here. Just read on. Also, when they train, I'm pretty much skipping from day to day. Confused? Just read.  
  
************************************************  
  
Pluto's maroon eyes scanned the images that were flashing in front of her at an abnormal speed. These images were from the Moon Kingdom, long before Queen Serenity took the throne. She'd never been around during this time, since she replaced the last time senshi only about two thousand years ago.  
  
These pictures disturbed her slightly as she watched the first Queen of the Moon. It seem, this new enemy, was the first evil entity the new moon had ever faced. And it seemed that the young princess was its new target.  
  
************************************************  
  
"That boy!" Genma Saotome yelled. He grumbled a few choice phrases. He and Mr. Tendo were talking about what they were going to do.  
  
"We have to find him." Mr. Tendo said. "The families depend on it."  
  
"Just leave him alone." Nabiki said walking into the room. "He obviously didn't want to get married yet, and as much as its hurts Akane, you shouldn't force him."  
  
"Of course we'll force him." Saotome said. He drank some tea. "I won't allow such dishonor to come to the family."  
  
"Ranma will return." Nodoka said, quietly. "I'm sure my sons honor means more to him than we know. He will return." She had to think this.  
  
"I don't care if he doesn't come back." Akane said forcefully. "He lost his chance to be with me, and he just a pervert and a leech anyway." She sat down to do work from school.  
  
"You two will marry." Mr. Tendo said. "You will."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" It was Ryoga's voice they heard from the door. "I'm here to challenge Ranma--Oh hi Akane!"  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane yelled slightly. "Have you seen Ranma on your trips?" She got mad at herself for asking.  
  
"Uh, no. Is he not here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"No." Saotome said, not looking up from his tea. "The boy ran off."  
  
"Really?" Ryoga choked out. "I have to find him. Our battle!" He turned to leave. Akane stopped him.  
  
"No offense Ryoga, but you don't have the best sense of direction."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I will defeat Ranma." He walked out. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo went back to talking of Ranma. Nodoka watched Ryoga turn away from their house. She hoped the boy did find Ranma, and brought her son back. (Note: She knows nothing of why Ranma left)  
  
************************************************  
  
"Uh, hi?" Usagi said, her voice cracking slightly. These men looked so big…  
  
"Maybe you should get off your friend there before we talk." Goku said kindly. Goten snickered. He leaned toward Trunks.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being him for a moment." Trunks laughed and nodded. Usagi blushed, not hearing the comment, and stood again. As she began to fall once more, Goku rushed forward and caught her.  
  
"I sorry. I don't have good balance." Usagi said, blushing more. Ranma stood, brushing dirt from his shirt. Goku released Usagi.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked. The pair turned to him.  
  
"I'm Ranma and this is Usagi." Ranma informed. "We fell from some hole." He knew that must have sounded strange.  
  
"We know." Piccolo grumbled. "We saw. Were are you from?"  
  
"Uh, earth." Usagi said, not sure if they were still on the planet she had call home for fifteen years. These people didn't really look too human, especially that green guy.  
  
"This is earth." Goten said, laughing. "Don't you know what your own planet looks like, Odango Atama?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and she sprung forward, stepping down hard on Goten foot. Goten jumped back in pain, holding his injured foot.  
  
"Owe! Whada ya do that for?" Goten asked. Trunks was laughing hard, and Vegeta was smirking. Goku was lightly amazed at how fast she moved.  
  
"Don't call me that name, understand?" Usagi said this very threateningly, causing Goten shudder. Ranma had a sense of daja-vu suddenly.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"How'd you move that last, brat?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Brat!? I'm not a brat!" Ranma began to laugh too. Usagi rounded on him and he too joined Goten is a funny looking dance while holding his foot. "Let me explain."  
  
************************************************  
  
"… And that what happened." She'd told them how and why they fell through a hole. Apparently, as the green guy had said earlier, had fallen through a dimensional portal of some kind. They'd also discussed a few things about the DBZ gang, and both groups trusted the other (maybe not Vegeta and Piccolo, but they don't count.) Ranma had an idea.  
  
"You said you guys train with Material arts, right?" He asked. Goku nodded. "Could you train us?"  
  
"Yeah. You ki is pretty high for being human, and her is even higher." Goku said. "Since we don't know how long you're going to be here, lets use the Room of Spirit and Time along with the Gravity Room."  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Usagi was happy. She was going to prove to her friends, no ex-friends, that she was worthy of being the princess no matter. "Can I go first?"  
  
"All right, girl. I'll train you." Vegeta said, coming forward. Goku looked shocked.  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?" He asked. "You've never wanted to help out before with training."  
  
"I know more about power manipulations than you do Kakorott. Since she has great power, I'll train her." He said.  
  
"Great!" Usagi said, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Usagi, considering she couldn't fly, and took off for Kami's Lookout.  
  
"Okay, let go to Capsule corp." Goten said smiling. Goku helped Ranma get there, and they blasted off toward the east.  
  
************************************************  
  
It had been almost a day since Usagi had left and Ranma had begun to practice with the Sayians. Goku and company were shocked that Ranma was already prepared and could stand under one-hundred time gravity already.  
  
Goku was also surprise by how much of the martial arts Ranma really knew. He knew almost as much as he did! A few more techniques and Ranma be perfect for human battles. But his ki was too low to battle abnormal or alien beings.  
  
They practiced all day, not stopping for even food. Ranma mad a lot of progress, already at 260 times earth normal gravity. This was extraordinary for a human. Ranma learned to control his speed better, fly, and react much quicker. Soon, Goku stopped.  
  
"We need to go to Kami's place. Usagi's day is almost up." And they flew and landed at Kami's place. Dende welcomed them.  
  
"They should be finished about…" He looked at the clock about the Room of Spirit and Time's door. "Now." And the door opened.  
  
Vegeta stepped out, almost half his uniform gone. Usagi followed. Ranma was shocked to see how she'd grown. He blushed suddenly, taking in her appearance.  
  
She was wearing a black, skintight suit, much like Vegeta's blue one. It hugged her body and curves, outlining her figure nicely. She had a small amount of Sayian armor covering half her upper body, and some of the lower suit was ripped. Her hair was cut shorter, just below her mid-back. It was in two buns, like before, only they were larger and held more hair. She looked great.  
  
Ranma noticed he wasn't the only one blushing. Goten and Trunks, who were two years younger than him, were also blushing like mad. Vegeta laughed at them.  
  
"Boys!" Usagi said, laughing.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Vegeta taught you well, Usagi." Trunks said, trying desperately to dodge a ki blast she had just launched. He wasn't fast enough, and the blast hit dead on, blowing him back. "Wow!"  
  
"Boy, you're weak. Even as a Super Sayain, she's beating you." Vegeta said, laughing at his son efforts to escape the more powerful blond.  
  
"You trained her." Trunks said, grimacing with pain as he stood. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. If we had been just fighting with skill only, you'd have beaten me. I'm still not at your level of fighting skill." She said reassuringly. The time in this dimension had been fun so far, in though she rarely seen Ranma.  
  
The time she'd spent training with Vegeta had been tough and hard on her, since it was the first she'd ever truly trained. Vegeta didn't let her slack off at all, casing her laziness to wear off slightly. They had focused mainly on skill with her powers, but she'd learned the basics of fighting hand to hand. She also had renewed balance and speed. She felt confident about her future.  
  
"Ha ha!" Goten laughed. They were in the Gravity room, training together. It was only at 240, so the Sayians were at ease, and Usagi was close to mastering this level. "Trunks got beat by a girl!"  
  
"Well, at least girls pay attention to me!" Trunks yelled back. "You can't even get a girl close enough to you for them to beat you up."  
  
"Hey!" Goten said, jumping to his feet. "Yeah, well, I'm not some spoiled brat you thinks a girl likes him because they say 'excuse me' in the school hall!"  
  
"So? Girls don't even say 'excuse me' to you. They don't want to waste their breath." Trunks yelled back.  
  
"What I outta…" Goten grumbled balling his fist. Usagi looked amaze at them. She stepped in between them.  
  
"Boys, stop." They didn't comply, so Usagi humped, mad they were ignoring her, and punched both at the same time. Trunks and Goten fell to the floor. "Teach you to ignore me!" She giggled. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goku asked at the door. Everyone turned to see him and Ranma stepped through. Goku was missing a good portion of his Gi but didn't look to hurt. Ranma was wearing Sayain armor, though most was missing too. Usagi smiled when she saw him.  
  
He was taller, as was she. His build had gone from a slight muscle build to very well defined. He was larger slightly, though his muscles weren't as big as any of the Sayians. His hair didn't look different, still held back in a pigtail. He looked older in the face slightly, and he smiled at Usagi also.  
  
Usagi, not really knowing why, rushed forward to hug Ranma tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. And she had.  
  
"Me too." He said back. Goten grumbled about some guys having all the luck. Both Usagi and Ranma blushed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Was training fun?" Usagi asked, as they went to sleep that night. Bulma had put them in the same room, one with two twin beds. They had a lot of talking to do.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew so many different styles of fighting were out there." He said in return. Usagi looked over at him.  
  
"Ran-chan? Do you miss your home?" She asked gently. Ranma looked up.  
  
"Yes, a little. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did were great. But they turned out to all be greedy."  
  
"I miss my family. Even if they disowned me, I still love them."  
  
"Do you still love that Mamoru character?" Ranma asked. He really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"No." She said simply. "I don't think I ever truly did." She smiled then. "I'm sixteen now."  
  
"I know. So am I." Ranma replied.  
  
"Sweet sixteen." She said. "I wish I could have had a big party. But I guess having you here is good enough."  
  
"Re-really?" Ranma choked, blushing. Usagi smiled again.  
  
"Of course, Ran-chan. I've had more fun with you that anyone. Good night." She rolled over on her bed. Ranma stared at her back for a moment before plastering a goofy smile on his face and turning out the light.  
  
"Night, Gi-chan."  
  
************************************************  
  
'I have to get the princess back to this world.' Pluto thought. 'The Queen will be mad if she finds out a let her fall into another world.  
  
"It's alright, Pluto. I sent her there. She needed to learn a few things." Serenity stepped out of the misty shadows near the time guardian.  
  
"Majesty?" Pluto questioned. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I'll take care of her. Don't worry." The queen turned to leave but Pluto stopped her.  
  
"You know the princess will not be with Endymion after this is over correct?" She asked.  
  
"I'm well aware of my actions, Pluto. I promise, the future that I have planned will be much better than that one kingdom on earth. Crystal Tokyo will not come; the Moon Kingdom shall."  
  
"What if the princess dies on this trip of hers. The future is not set in stone." Pluto asked.  
  
"I know this. My daughter will make it, I'm sure."  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"Did you not review my great-great grandmother's lifetime?" The queen asked.  
  
"Yes. But what…" Pluto started. She stopped as her eyes widened. "The boy is…"  
  
"Yes and my daughter is my ancestor's predecessor. Therefore, the prophecy will come true in this generation; not in the one to come." The Queen smiled.  
  
"The Guardian will return." And she left the time-senshi to her thoughts.  
  
************************************************  
  
"It been almost two weeks!" Usagi said. She was playing a game with Pan and Bra, who were pretty young right now. Trunks, Goten, and Ranma were great friends now.  
  
"But Usagi-chan, you can't leave!" Bra said. "I want you to stay!"  
  
"Yeah!" Pan said with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"You guys can stay here." Trunks stated, not wanting to lose his new friend.  
  
"But…" Trunks suddenly shouted, causing the grown-ups to come out side. Near the tree they were seated at, opened a dark portal. Ranma and Usagi glanced at each other.  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked. Piccolo snorted.  
  
"It must be what ever brought those kids here in the first place."  
  
"We're going back?" Ranma asked. Usagi nodded. A round of good-byes and tears and hugs went on for a good twenty minutes. Usagi and Ranma took there bags of clothes (new ones they bought here) and stepped away from the group.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Usagi yelled. The other laughed.  
  
"I really don't think its possible." Goku said, grinning while hugging ChiChi tightly.  
  
"Good bye!" Both Ranma and Usagi yelled. They held each other's hand as they stepped through.  
  
************************************************  
I know that all Happened pretty fast, but I got the chapter out, didn't I? I hope you liked. Please read and review. I need at least twenty reviews. Yes twenty. If you liked it, just leave a short statement saying this. If you didn't, tell me why and I'll try harder.  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	7. The New Wheels

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" The New Wheels  
Lady Rinehart  
  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sire, they're back inside our dimension." Dilyn said to the child on the screen.   
  
"Very good. I want them captured. Send out two of your best workers, understood?" The child relied.  
  
"Of course, sire." The screen went blank, and Dilyn turned toward his companions at the table. "I think its time those children meet us." He smiled. "Kevin, Maka, please extended a welcome to our new…business partners." Kevin and a woman near the end of the table, Maka, stood, bowed, and disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
"What, may I ask, is that?" Usagi said, pointing to the large vehicle sitting near the hotel she and Ranma had just stayed in. Ranma beamed.  
  
"This is our new ride!" He said, looking at the…thing with interest. Usagi sighed.  
  
Standing in the almost vacant lot was a van. A large faded brown van. The paint was pealing, and you could plainly see the original color was not brown. What it was, you could not decipher, but it wasn't brown. The large hunk of metal had dents in a few places, a broken window in the passenger door, and a tire missing. Usagi sighed again.  
  
"What are we going to do with that thing?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips. Ranma looked slightly proud.  
  
"Fix it up." Ranma said as he walked toward the van. "A little paint here, some glass there, and some repairing and we'll have a great car."  
  
"That is not a car." Usagi said. "That is a monstrosity."  
  
"I didn't know your vocabulary was so large." Ranma said sarcastically. Usagi growled.  
  
"How much did you spend on this thing?!" She asked hotly, trying to ignore the last comment from the pig tailed boy.  
  
"Not enough for you to worry about." He said reassuringly. Usagi growled. "We, uh, you know you're my favorite person in the whole world, right Gi-chan?"  
  
"The price."  
  
"Seven hundred."   
  
"What?!" Usagi shouted. "We only had eight hundred left!"  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
"No buts. I trusted you, Ranma." She said. "Until you get my money back, I refuse to talk to you." She turned and huffed off.  
  
"But Gi-chan…"  
  
************************************************  
  
Two figures appeared in an alleyway. The first was large and distinctively male. His companion had a smaller frame, and long hair to here butt. They stepped out of the darkness. This was the first time anyone had ever viewed they're faces.  
  
The man was tall. He had slicked back brown hair and was wearing a gray suit. He had dull brown eyes that bore into the people around him. He had a small scar on his chin, bringing a slightly hideous look to the otherwise business looking man.  
  
The woman was short, and had long red hair let loose to her butt. She had dark brown eye that viewed everything around her disgusting and inferior to herself. She was wearing a gray pantsuit, like her companion. She spoke slowly.  
  
"So, Kevin, where are those children supposed to be? Aren't they supposed to be pretty powerful?" She asked. She looked down as a cockroach flutter across the ground. A short click sounded as her black heel came down on the bug. Kevin grinned.  
  
"Are you scared, Maka?" He said, amused. "Even in the Academy you've always been a little gutless when it came to the real jobs."  
  
"Look you jerk," Maka said, rounding on him. "I was forth in the Class."  
  
"Yes, but last in the Collection." Kevin said. "You were always the slow one. What did you do again? Oh yes, you fell for a rivaling courser." He smiled. "But this is no time for petty remarks. We have a job to do."  
  
"Just stay out of my way." She marched out of the alley's entrance, Kevin's laughter following her.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I'll show him." Maka said. "Those brats have to be around here somewhere." She was walking down a crowded sidewalk, trying to find the children she'd only seen briefly. She felt a tug to the side.  
  
"Marker, away." She mumbled, watching a small green glowing ball appear in front of her. "Follow that power." The green ball zipped away.  
  
"I still have it."  
  
************************************************  
  
"America?" Luna asked. "How in the world would she get in America?"  
  
"I don't know." Makoto answered. "Ami did a scan, and she was on a boat heading to California. The only problem was, the trace disappeared."  
  
"How?" Haruka inquired.  
  
"Ami said something about energy changes. We couldn't track her anymore."  
  
"Odd." Michiru mused. "I'll give my mirror a try." She picked up her materialized star-seed and looked inside. An unusual child greeted her eyes.  
  
He was small, looking to be no more than seven. He had blond hair, cropped off above the ears. He had strange golden eyes. This was the child from the screen.  
  
"Whose that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Michiru stated, leaning over. Another image appeared. This one was of a man and a woman.  
  
The man looked almost exactly like the child had, only older. The man was holding the woman at the throat. She was some two feet off the ground and she trying to be release from the man's grip. An eerie voice reached the ears of the senshi present.  
  
"Serenity, dear. You must have known it would end this way. You couldn't possibly have thought you could have beaten me."  
"Don't be cocky." The woman said. Her light blue hair fanned out around her. "You'll never win. My daughter is ready to rule. The guardians will return."  
"Then I will just defeat them once again." He laughed. "How did you like seeing your youngest daughter die because of you."  
"It wasn't…" She choked slightly. "It wasn't my fault. She chose her path…" Her face turned red. Her air was being cut off. The man laughed again.  
"Well, then, her chose was wrong." It was the woman's turned to laugh.   
"Your son made the same one, old friend."  
"He isn't my son any longer." The man's grip tightened. The Queen knew her end was coming.   
"For eternity and more I lock thee here. Until the chosen ones rise again, I lock thee here. Until one from chaos and one from destiny unite to make fate, I lock thee here. In a frame of youth and harmlessness, I lock thee here. Until the guardians come I lock th-ee---h..e.r..e…" The man growled as she said the last word, and the man became a child, and the mirror went blank.  
  
"Has the mirror ever spoke before?" Luna asked. Michiru and the other were still looking at the mirror is shock. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
************************************************  
  
Urd smirked. Humans could get themselves into too much trouble. Suddenly, a beeping came from her side. She looked down. Her small, beeper was going off. She went to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey boss." She spoke into the receiver. "What? Why not send Bell?" She nodded twice. "Oh, I see, sure, I'll go right now. What the name again." She wrote down a name. "Saotome? Okay, I got it."  
  
************************************************  
  
Nodoka paced her room slightly. She didn't like her son being missing for so long. Her husband had yet to have told her why their son had left, but she didn't really care. She just wanted her man-among-men son back.  
  
Suddenly, a woman's head appeared in her television set. She blinked. The woman looked around then spotted her. She came the rest of the way through.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome?" She asked. Nodoka nodded. "I've come to tell you about your son."  
  
************************************************  
  
"The nerve of him!" Usagi said, banging the table. The table cracked under the force. The people in the restaurant were all peering at her with fear clearly written in their eyes. "How dare he buy that piece of junk with my money!?"  
  
"Boyfriend troubles?" A make voice asked. Usagi looked up to see a man in his early twenties with sleek blown hair and dull brown eyes. He sat down in front of her. The other customers went back to their own meals.  
  
"Boyfriend troubles?" Usagi repeated. "No, just friend trouble. I don't have a boyfriend." 'At least not since I left Japan,' she thought.  
  
"Why, a pretty young lady like your self couldn't be single." He gave her a sly grin. Usagi blinked. "Let me buy you a drink."  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm not thirsty." She began to stand, but the man grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What's your rush." He said, trying to sound suggestive. "I could help you with your 'troubles' if you'd like."  
  
"Look, buddy. Get your hand off me before you loose the limb permanently." She growled. Training with Vegeta had had a few advantages. She yanked her arm away and walked out of the café.  
  
"Feisty." He mumbled. "Not my type. I guess I just have to hurt her a little."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Alright!" Maka said. She saw the dark haired boy from the picture in a parking lot, working on an ugly brown van. "He doesn't have much taste, but he sure doesn't have a problem with helping lost women." Her clothes change to that of blue jean and a top. She walked over to Ranma.  
  
"Excuse me." She interrupted softly, placing a hand on the hood of the van. Ranma looked up from his work to look at the woman in front of him. 'Great,' he thought. 'Another flat chested bimbo.'  
  
"Could you help me?" She asked, trying to sound sexy. She didn't pull it off well. Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"With what, miss?" He asked. He looked back at the dent he'd almost gotten out. Maka placed a hand on his muscular shoulder and sighed.  
  
If the boys at the Academy had been built like this, I'd have never left, she thought. "By chance, do you know where a phone is?"  
  
"Actually, there's one in the hotel right there." Ranma stated, pointing to the building to the left of them.  
  
"Would you show me where?" She rapped her arms around one of his. Ranma looked shocked. "You'll help me, right?"  
  
"Hey! Get off!" He shouted. "I ain't going to help if you hang on me like that!" The woman looked shocked.  
  
"Are you turning me down?"  
  
"Turning you down from what? You weird lady, go away."  
  
"Why I never!" She yelled.  
  
"Probably not, with a figure like that." Ranma mumbled.  
  
"I will not take that! I leaving!" Maka stalked away. 'How dare he…'  
  
"Get turned down, Maka?" Kevin asked, appearing next to her.  
  
''Why Kevin, I didn't know you cared." She said, her clothes morphing to her original suit.  
  
"Believe me, I don't." He said. "Let's get them now."  
  
"Them?" Maka questioned, turning. She saw the blonde girl walking toward the boy. "Okay."   
  
************************************************  
  
"Gi-chan!" Ranma said happily. "You're back!"  
  
"Only to get away from some crazed man who hit on me today." She said. She began to walk past him. Ranma grabbed her arm.  
  
"Look, Gi-chan. I didn't mean to screw up. I've always wanted a car, but never got one because I was training." He smiled. "Please don't be mad." Usagi shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll forgive you." She smiled. "But you'd better fix the thing up." Ranma smiled.  
  
"Bulma showed me a few things about cars." He said. "Plus, the inside is…" CRASH  
  
"What was that?!" Usagi shouted as the dust settled around them. Ranma's arm reached out protectively and wrapped around Usagi's waist. Neither really noticed. Standing some ten feet away, were the man and woman from before.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Maka said. She laughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're coming with us."  
  
"I don't think so!" Ranma yelled. Kevin looked him up and down.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll be no match for Maka, much less me."  
  
"Hey!" Maka shouted. Kevin looked on and grinned evilly.  
  
Both Ranma and Usagi got into a fight stance. "Lets go." Ranma said. Usagi nodded.  
  
************************************************  
  
The entire ship watched as the fight began. Dilyn sighed. Th original plan was to lure the children up here, unharmed. Apparently, neither Kevin nor Maka had the talent to seduce. Now, a battle was going on. He turned to the Lessee. The child's face appeared.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. "You have them?" He asked.  
  
"A battle is going on now." Dilyn said. "It shouldn't be hard for Kevin and Maka to win this fight. The pair is inexperienced."   
  
"Send me the image of the fight."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ugh!" Kevin staggered back. Ranma had punched him, hard, in the stomach. After viewing their first fight with the Roahces Demon, he didn't think the strength of Ranma was this much strength. Actually, he didn't even think he'd flinch if Ranma punched him. He was wrong. He stepped back as Ranma rushed at him.  
  
'I've got to work harder than I thought.' His mind whispered. 'This boy is stringer than before.' He blocked Ranma's punch that was directed at his face. He countered with a small power blast. Ranma deflected it and went for some more punches. Not many got through Kevin's defense, but one in particular left a small cut. Kevin growled.  
  
A small dagger appeared in Kevin's hand and he lashed out. The pig tailed warrior cried in pain and placed a hand over his arm. He pulled his hand away and saw it was covered in blood…his blood. Kevin moved again, this time fast. Ranma barely avoided being cut again.  
  
Ranma backed up several feet and produced a small ki blast. Kevin narrowed his eyes at the technique. The ball flew towards Kevin, and he dodged and formed his own power ball. He sent it to the young martial artists, who in turn cut it in half. The two ran towards each other and traded punches and kicks. Both were almost equal in strength and pulled away.  
  
  
Usagi ducked as a relatively large power beam was aimed at her. The woman screeched when she noticed her attack had missed. She aimed again. Usagi charged a force field around herself, rendering the attack useless. Maka growled. Usagi rushed at her.  
  
Though Usagi was not as well trained in the martial arts, as she would have liked, she did know the basics. She also knew some street fighting she'd picked up from both Makoto and Haruka.   
  
Maka was stupid enough to just stand still, but dodged the blonde's attack. She countered with a punch to Usagi's face. Usagi barely blocked it in time. They stayed in that position for a moment, before Usagi's threw Maka's hand back. They backed up and began with energy attacks again.  
  
Ranma glanced over at Usagi's fight. He noticed she hadn't transformed yet. He felt a fist impact on his face, and lowered himself for a kick. He swiped at his opponent's feet. Kevin jumped, flipped and landed behind Ranma. Another, much larger dagger appeared in his hand. He laughed and slashed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma wasn't too familiar with weapons. He was mainly used to fighting with pure skill. This man, obviously, thought he rather chop him in two rather than waste energy on fighting him hand to hand. He backed up farther.  
  
Usagi took a nasty blast. She'd been distracted when the hotel's owner had stepped out of the building. She had begun to yell for him to run, when Maka attacked her from behind. Holding her stomach, and flew slightly backwards to avoid another blast. Being injured seriously affected her ability to fight. She backed up.  
  
Both Usagi and Ranma were startled when their backs met. Their attackers were both smiling cruelly.  
  
"Not bad." Kevin said, wiping some blood from his lip. "But then again, not good enough."  
  
"Weak little girl." Maka stated, drawing the duo's attention to her. "Thought you could defeat me? You're nothing but a pathetic child." She laughed.  
  
"Your both worthless. Gloating was always a favorite of mine." Kevin smirked.  
  
Something snapped in both Usagi and Ranma. Being beat was bad enough, but being confronted with past conflicts was worst. Usagi's hand reached for Ranma's as a blast like no other erupted from them.  
  
The shock of the blast sent Maka and Kevin flying back. Kevin landed rather hard against the hotel's outer wall, not far from Ranma's new van. Maka crashed into a light post across the lot. Ranma and Usagi stepped forward.  
  
"Don't call me weak!" Usagi yelled. Ranma just glared in Kevin's direction. He had reminded Ranma of his father too much. Genma always like to gloat.  
  
Maka and Kevin tried to stand, but were in too much pain. Another figure appeared before Ranma and Usagi. He looked almost exactly like Kevin, though his hair was slightly lighter and he had a scar going from his cheek to his forehead. The man looked at the bodies on the ground and then at Ranma and Usagi. He walked over to Kevin.  
  
"Brother, dear, look at the mess you got yourself into." Ranma and Usagi looked on in interest. "You don't deserve to be in the Collection."  
  
"What's the collection?" Usagi asked. She knew she should sty quiet but she was very curious. The man looked over at her and smiled handsomely.  
  
"The Collection is what we call the six executive members of the Galaxy Dark." He casually raised one hand in Maka's direction and the other in Kevin's. "These two have proven to be weak." Two blasts left his hands and both hit their target. Usagi's gasped and Ranma looked surprised.  
  
When the dust and smoke cleared, no one was left. Both Maka and Kevin's bodies were gone, not a trace of them left. The man turned to the shocked pair.  
  
"I carried out my orders." He stated.  
  
"Why?!" Ranma shouted. To be killed by an enemy was one thing, but to be killed by a college, a brother no less, was wrong.  
  
"I am Devin Akasa. I take my orders straight from Lord Xander himself."  
  
"Who?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"You don't know?" Devin asked, then laughed. "Of course you don't. Just remember you'll never be safe. Watch your back, young guardian."  
  
"Why are you saying all this?" Ranma asked. Devin looked at him, a strange look on his face,  
  
"You remind me of a friend I knew a long time ago. He was killed." He smiled at the pair. "I hope you chose the right path this time, Terris." He turned and disappeared.  
  
Usagi blinked. "Terris? Why did he call you that?"  
  
"I don't know." Ranma said, but deep in his mind something stirred. He looked around. The lot, not to mention the wall of the hotel, was burned and singed from the battle. The owner of the motel was on the ground, having fainted earlier.   
  
"Maybe we should leave." Ranma suggested. He pulled her towards the van. "Let me show you the reason I bought this."  
  
He opened the back doors and Usagi gasped. The inside was beautiful. A large cushion, about two feet tall, was sitting on van floor. The cushion extended until it reached the backs of the front seats. Pillows of various sizes lay about near the top, separated only for walking space. Two blue curtains hung behind the front seats. Usagi looked happy.  
  
"But this is beautiful." Ranma beamed at her. She climbed in and lay on half the cushion, pulling a blanket around her. Ranma was suddenly at a loss for words. 'She looks great in there…'  
  
"I'll forgive you for buying this piece of junk because this is great." Still, Ranma didn't speak. Usagi smiled. 'He sure is cute when he blushes.' Then a thought occurred to her and she sat up.  
  
"Do you know how to drive?"  
  
************************************************  
  
I was hoping this added a little humor, with Ranma buying a van and all. Now, I don't think Ranma would ever really want this type if car (I don't think he'd ever really want a car) but my brother has car very similar to the one I described. Well, with the bed in the back anyway. I just thought it might be easier for them to ride across country instead of walking.  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



	8. A Missed Meeting

"When Blue Clashed With Blue" A Missed Meeting  
Lady Rinehart  
  
************************************************  
  
"Drive?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, drive. You know, operate a car?" Usagi said. She pulled the blankets off and sit up.  
  
"Well, yeah!" He said. "I know the basics at least of driving a hover car." Ranma smiled. "Good enough?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What'a mean?" Ranma asked, again confused. Usagi slid to the door and wrapped both arms around Ranma.  
  
"Now you have to teach me!" She said happily. She pulled back and walked toward the hotel.  
  
Ranma stood there, a small goofy smile on his face. A light blush had spread across his cheeks. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. All he could think about was the way Usagi had felt pressed against him, about how warm she was. 'Gi-chan…"  
  
************************************************  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Nodoka shouted. Urd placed her hands over her delicate ears. Who ever thought humans could be so loud…  
  
"Yes. Your husband used your son as a bargaining chip for years. Countless times he used Ranma to get food."  
  
"He…wouldn't dare!" Nodoka said. The television turned on. It showed the other ten times Genma used Ranma to feed his own belly.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Do you want your son to be happy?" Urd asked suddenly. Nodoka was surprised with the question.  
  
"Well, yes, but…"  
  
"Then release him from his engagement with one of the Tendos."  
  
"It a matter of honor!" Nodoka argued.  
  
"Your husband made the arrangement, correct?" At Nodoka's nod, Urd continued. "If your husband didn't originally have honor, then the marriage wouldn't be mad in honor either."  
  
Nodoka thought this over for a second. It was true, as she had seen that her husband was honor-less. If an honor-less man made an offer for marriage, the marriage would not be based on honor. She frowned.  
  
"You are right." She said slowly. She then saddened. "It does not matter. My son has already left and abandoned me."  
  
"Not rue." Urd reassured. "Your honor-less husband tried to force your son into the marriage. Your son went out to find happiness. You will see him again, I assure you."  
  
"My son is happy where he is?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Very." Urd replied. Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Then I have only one thing left to do."  
  
"What that?" Urd asked.  
  
"GENMA!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Thank you for choosing our airlines." The flight attendant said with a bright, slightly fake smile. "Please come back again!"  
  
Haruka grunted and strode past the open hand. The woman's smile didn't dim but a vein appeared on her forehead. Michiru smiled back, holding onto Hotaru's hand. Lita smiled also. They went to pick up their bags.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Lita said happily. "In New Mexico, U.S.A!"  
  
"Great." Haruka said sarcastically. "Let's find our princess and leave."  
  
"About time you girls got here!" Luna's voice sounded from the off-white cage. Lita picked the pet cage up.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" Lita asked. Luna gave her a look that said 'Oh, shut-up'.  
  
"Michiru, your mirror did say she was heading toward here, correct?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes. Her image appeared and then a restaurant sign. That restaurant is on the corner of town."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Haruka asked, excitedly. "Lets go!"  
  
"Let's go find Usa-chan!" Hotaru added.  
  
************************************************  
  
"You failed." The child said. He did not look too happy as he looked over the four Members of his Collection he had left.  
  
"Mast Xander, we did not mean to fail. The children are more clever than we previously thought."  
  
The child, now known as Xander, looked the group over again. "I wan them found. I want them captured or destroyed."  
  
"It will be done." Dilyn said, bowing in his chair. He switched the screen off. Xander sighed.  
  
"I wish they'd work together." He mumbled. "I don't want to be a child any longer."  
  
"You know, dearest, maybe you're going about this the wrong way." A female's soft voice sounded.  
  
"Do not come here." Xander growled. "I don't want you seeing me like this!"  
  
"I do not care, love." A woman stepped out of the shadows. The looked to be around thirty, but she was still beautiful. Her black hair was graying slightly, but was still shining.  
  
"Lillian." The small boy said. She kneeled in front of the child. "I told you I didn't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Love, I do not care if you are a child. You have the heart of a man." She said smiling. The boy looked up.  
  
"I will be a man again. I will rule the Universe." He looked her in the eye. "You need to leave."  
  
"I did not leave before when you attacked innocent. I will not leave know." She kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you."  
  
"How can you love a child?" Xander asked.  
  
"Love is strange." Lillian replied. "You are going about this wrong."  
  
"Going about what wring?" Xander asked.  
  
"The guardians." She said. "You plan to kill them, right?" He nodded. "Do not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is our--"  
  
"He is dead. He has been dead since he betrayed me." Xander said roughly. He pulled his hand from hers.   
  
"He only did what I did. He only stayed with the one he loved."  
  
"Then he'd do it again. I will not let him live." Xander replied stubbornly.  
  
"I will get her to grant m the body of a man then dispose of them both!" He smiled cruelly. "The Galaxy Dark will prevail."  
  
"Love, why not concert them both?" She continued at his surprised look. "If she is on our side, then so will he." She had a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I want Terris back, love." Lillian said. "I want my son back."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Let's stop there." Usagi said, pointing to a bar. Ranma looked the place over. He then pulled the van to a halt.  
  
"I guess this is a good a place as any." He replied. The place looked a little run down, but it was the best looking place since they'd come into this town.  
  
"Good." Usagi slid out of the seat and the van. Ranma came around to sand next to her.  
  
"Did I tell you how great the van looks now?" Usagi asked, smiling over at Ranma. Indeed the van did look great. It no longer had any more dents or broken glass. It was a dark blue color now, instead of its previous brown/unknown color. It had in beautifully written white letter across the side door, 'Without Destiny'.  
  
"Come on!" Usagi pulled Ranma through the bar door. Inside was what you'd expect to see in any bar: large, drunk men playing pool and cards, and large women arm wrestling off to the side.  
  
"What'll ya have?" The bartender asked as she spotted them. Usagi smiled brightly.  
  
"Cherry-coke please." Some men began to laugh at how innocent she looked and sounded.  
  
"Honey, you're on the wrong side of town." The bartender said. "You might wanna leave. I don't serve little girls." Usagi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm not little." She said quietly. The bartender looked her over.  
  
"How about you letting your boyfriend there fight for your drink, huh, sweet cheeks?" A blurry man asked eyeing Usagi.  
  
"Alright!" Usagi said. Ranma blinked.  
  
"Gi-chan? What are you getting me into?"  
  
The man, who had asked, looked shocked. He hadn't been too serious before, but was willing to knock some sense into these children.  
  
"If ya win, I'll buy ya a meal. If ya lose, I getta kiss from the pertty lady there, alright?"  
  
"You wanna kiss Usagi?"  
  
"I wanna kiss sweet cheeks yeah."  
  
"Fine then." Ranma was determined to be the only one to kiss Usagi. 'Wait,' he thought suddenly. 'Why do YOU want to kiss her?' He was unprepared for the fist that connected with his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" The large man said, pulling his hand back. His fingers were turning a slight purple. Ranma blinked back to reality.   
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He got in a stance. "Let's go."  
  
"Actually," The man said, rubbing his hand. "I think I'll just buy you the meal. If your half as string as your stomach is hard, I'd never win."  
  
The bar continued without much more interruption. The man, we now know as Butch, and the bartender, whose name is Marline, talked with Ranma and Usagi over a meal.  
  
Suddenly, a Roache Demon crashed through the door. Eight or so companions followed it. Both Usagi and Ranma jumped to their feet. Thee other occupants tried to run.  
  
"I was eating!" Usagi shouted, throwing a glowing discus at the first. It was dust in a few seconds. Ranma threw some power ball at the others. When the smoke cleared, a man was in the clearing. He smiled.  
  
"Of course you'd defeat them easily." Devin said. He held a white envelope in one hand. "Your mother gives the best, Terris." He held it towards Ranma.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Ranma asked. The bar was cleared out except for the bartender who had fainted.  
  
"It is your name, of course. I'm sorry I can not explain more." He looked over to Usagi. "Nice to see you again, Karen."  
  
"My name is Usagi." Usagi said.  
  
"No, your past life name."  
  
"My name then was not Karen either."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You have been reincarnated several times. You see, every daughter in the line of Serenity carries the soul of Karen. Do you not know the reason there is only one child for the Moon family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So the tragedy of the first would not happen again." He smiled. "Read the letter. Go to New York. There you will find answers." He disappeared, the envelope falling to the floor. Ranma picked it up.  
  
"What a strange man." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Let's go." Ranma took Usagi's hand a pulled her out the door. About twenty minutes after their van had left; a dark green convertible pulled up.  
  
Haruka opened the bar, or rather, walked by what was left of it. The senshi could tell there had been a scuffle. Makoto punched the doorframe.  
  
"We missed her."  
  
************************************************  
Not the best place to leave off, I know. Be glad I got some in.  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
